A Day In The Life Of Sherry Birkin
by CastlevaniaVamps
Summary: Pre-RE series! Sherry gets caught doodling in class, but her sketches are cause for worry. One-Shot.


I have never written a story like this, but I came up with the idea one night and finally got it done.

* * *

"Miss Birkin? Miss Birkin?!" The teacher yelled out standing in front of her desk. Sherry was still zoned out, doodling twisted creatures on a loose sheet of paper. Only when a plastic ruler made contact with the top of her desk did she respond.

"Hmmm? Oh...I'm in trouble aren't I?" She muttered timidly as she looked up at her rather miffed teacher who had crossed his arms over his chest and kept a firm scowl aimed at her. Her teacher opened his mouth as he pointed towards the door, but Sherry beat him too it as she stood from her desk.

"I know, I know, Principal's office. I'm on it." She said sullenly as she walked towards the door, teacher trailing after her, having snatched up her doodles and a hall pass for the nine year old. After sending the blonde haired child on her way the other children in the classroom burst into talking and a few giggles and laughs broke through, obviously they enjoyed the odd girls punishment. The teacher turned to the class.

"Now hush all of you! Focus back on the lesson."

Soon Sherry found herself yet again in the familiar cream and dark burgundy colored walls of principal's office for the same offense yet again. The principal was sitting behind her oak desk with her fingers clasped together in front of her. She stared at Sherry for a moment, who squirmed in her seat, before letting out a sigh of slight frustration.

"Sherry, this is the fifth time in the past few weeks you have been sent to me. I'm sorry but I contacted your parents so-"

"What?! Why? Mrs. Maleen I-" Mrs. Maleen leaned over her desk to put her hand softly on the young girls mouth to silence her. Once she knew Sherry would stay silent she straightened and stood up, walked over to the child and knelt down beside her.

"Sherry, please. All of your teachers that have seen your sketches have all been vary concerned for your mental well being. No nine year old's I have ever seen have _ever _drawn, and in such detail, such twisted monsters. We are all vary worried for you." She spoke tenderly to her with her hands on the young blondes shoulder. Sherry couldn't meet her principal's eyes but was about to say something when the door opened. Mrs. Maleen looked towards the noise and stood.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Birkin." Sherry's eyes lit up and she whipped her head around only to find a familiar blonde haired, sunglasses wearing form. She became heartbroken and sat properly in the chair; eyes downcast.

"Wesker actually. William and Annette are far too busy with work. I'm Sherry's legal guardian." His spoke in his slight British accent blatantly to her with a mixed tone of annoyance and boredom tainting his words. Mrs. Maleen blushed abit with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wesker for the mix up, I didn't know. Um, why don't you sit and we can discus the issue?" She mentioned to the chair next to the one the child was currently sitting in. Without a word Wesker walked over and sat down with the principal doing the same in her own chair.

"Sherry has been drawing in her classes instead of paying attention, is that really deserving of a meeting." Wesker wasn't asking- he was demanding as he crossed his arms before the principal could start, and being caught off with Wesker's forwardness on the situation, all she could so was clear her throat in an awkward manner.

"Well, yes. A lot of children do tend to loose focus in class, which is a shame, but it's the _manner_ of Sherry's drawings that have us all concerned for her mental well being." This only made the blonde man's eyebrow raise.

"Mental well being? Surely these are just random sketches and nothing more." She didn't reply verbally, just handed him the paper's the teachers had given her that bore the penciled doodles. After a silent analyzing all of the pages that held the sketches, Mrs. Maleen's voice broke the uncomfortable air of the room.

"As you can see Mr. Wesker these aren't normal for anyone Sherry's age. Just the details in all of them scare us." Wesker let out a sigh as he set the pages down.

"It seems that since her parent's are in a never ending work cycle, myself included, she believes she can watch horror movies while the sitter is unaware. I am right aren't I Sherry?" Wesker was looking at the little child next to him. Sherry had only gave a nod of her head and a 'Yes sir' quietly. The principal stood up as did Wesker.

"I'll have your classes assignments and homework sent to your house. I think its best that you head home for the rest of the day. You will probably have a lot to talk about with your parents." Sherry still kept her head down as she nodded then hopped off the chair and that is how she stayed as she and her Godfather left the school building.

"Sherry. I know why you did this. You know not to have such high expectations on false hope." Wesker allowed his voice to show his worry for her. And he was right do to the conformation of Sherry's sniffle.

"Why didn't they show up?" She was clearly on the verge of crying. The blonde man sighed silently as he unlocked his sleek black car and helped Sherry buckle in the back seat. He didn't respond to her until he was seated in the drivers seat with the door closed and himself buckled in.

"Annette loves you vary much, but because of Umbrella she can't do what she wants for and with you. As for William...I'm _not quite _sure myself of what he is. Sherry, always remember: Things will always get far worse before they get better, but they do get better." He had taken off his sunglasses as he spoke, locking his eyes at Sherry's own teary eyes reflected in the rear view mirror. "How about we get something sweet before we go home?" That made her smile at her guardian.

"Can we get ice cream?" She perked up smiling at him as he replaced his shades. He nodded as she moved her gaze from the mirror to the view outside.

'Yep. Things **will** get better.'

* * *

Hopefully it was enjoyable. R&R!


End file.
